Serpent Hearts
by Annamonk
Summary: This one is for Not Romeo's Juliette. It's a little story about a lot of love. It is not my snow filled yard, but I'm building the fort anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Theo rubbed his chin and stared at Draco. His blond lover was sprawled across their bed, but not in a good way. There was no seduction in his pose at all. The contrast between his pale perfection and the sheen of the charcoal colored bedding was still quite alluring, but it couldn't overcome his obvious mood. He looked miserable.

"So, they won't accept a surrogate. They want us to marry witches and give them proper heirs." Theo dropped a hand onto Draco's back and stroked his fingers along the pale line of his spine. "We knew that would be tricky hexing."

"They didn't just refuse the idea. They countered. Turns out my mother has a solution that's just perfect for us." Draco groaned into the silk duvet. "She has selected a witch for us to marry. They will approve if we woo and win this witch."

"Having a wife isn't a bad thing. There is stability there. A triad could be good." Theo stroked his fingers up Draco's side. "There hasn't been one in our circles for almost three hundred years. We will set all their tongues to wagging. Which witch are we wooing?"

"My mother's new best friend." Draco picked at the duvet. He pulled his head up and slammed it down into the mattress repeatedly. "The one witch on the planet guaranteed to hate me."

"I'm fairly certain there is more than one witch in London alone that can be guaranteed to hate you, Draco." Theo stroked the dragon tattoo gracing the blond man's shoulder blade.

"Well, Hermione bloody Granger will lead the caterwauling chits to our door with torches and pitchforks before she'll ever accept me as a husband." Draco rolled onto his back and locked his gaze on the ceiling.

"Your father finds her acceptable?" Theo shook his head in disbelief. "Your father?"

"Mother convinced him to try this." Draco waved his hand in a small circle. "It's a learning experience, I'm sure."

"So, they want us to fail." Theo frowned. "It's a ruse."

"Of course." Draco rolled his eyes. "My parents are perfect examples of Slytherin genius. They dangle the unattainable carrot and then watch us exhaust ourselves."

"And then we settle down with those adorable Greengrass girls." Theo shook his head in disgust. "I'm still surprised they picked Hermione."

"Why?" Draco looked up into his lover's cobalt gaze. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate me." Theo grinned. "She studied with me often at school, and there is a pesky little life debt she owes me."

"She owes you a life debt? For what?" Draco flipped over and stared up at his lover.

"I saved her from Rookwood in the final battle." Theo smirked. "He made a rather ugly table."

"You saved her. You can make her marry us." Draco blinked rapidly and tried to pull him down for a kiss.

"No." Theo shook his head. "She's a good person. I'll use the debt to get her to give you a chance. We shouldn't force her into a life long commitment."

"But we could be together forever." Draco whined.

"After the Weasley debacle, she deserves some choice. I don't want a wife that hates us." Theo tapped Draco on the nose. "And neither do you."

"You can't think she'd give me a real chance." Draco pushed Theo back gently. "I watched my own aunt torture her. I'm marked. I'm not the kind of person someone like her considers."

"I don't think there are people like her, so I'm pretty sure you can't know what she will consider." Theo crossed his arms over his chest. "She makes complicated people seem simple. The witch has her own agenda. We just need to find a way to make being with us an asset to her long term plans."

"You don't want to seduce her?" Draco raised a single brow. "Surely, we will need to engage her emotionally."

"Emotions may factor in at some point." Theo grinned. "But, it's her mind we need. Her heart will follow."

* * *

Hermione fussed with her sweater and ordered a ridiculously sweet drink as she waited for Theo and Malfoy. She had to have lost her mind. Theo was nice enough, but Malfoy had spent years tearing her down. A complete loss of sanity was the only explanation.

Meeting them in public was problematic at best. It would likely make the paper and aggravate Ron and his family. Harry would defend her and then the chaos would grow. Ginny would use the battle as an excuse to blame Hermione for everything. George would panic. The drama would last for days.

She needed to study.

She needed to work.

Hell, she needed to do anything but sit here waiting to be mocked by the marvelous bouncing ferret.

She grabbed her bag and considered leaving. It would be easy enough to walk away. Slumping back in her seat, she sighed. She didn't want to stay. It was sure to cause her endless trouble. Still, Theo was freeing her from her debt to him for sitting here and listening. She took a sip of her drink and tried to look calm. She didn't want to give Malfoy any openings.

They arrived, and the air around them seemed to sparkle. They were both tall, broad shouldered, and lean. They moved with the same easy strides, confident in their power. They were so alike. The war had left them both in difficult straits, but they were secure in their abilities to right their course. It was obvious in the way the looked. She looked down at the table. She was the plain one. She was the one lost at sea.

"Hermione." Theo smiled at her and bowed slightly. "I'm sure you remember Draco."

Malfoy bowed and his silver blond hair caught the light. He looked up at her with his grey eyes and a gentle smile. Godric, he was beautiful.

"Like what you see?" Malfoy preened and smoothed his robes.

Theo chuckled and sprawled in the seat beside her. She glanced his way and blushed. He was just as stunning with his navy eyes and sable hair.

Damn them both. She stiffened her spine and focused on being polite. She smiled at Theo and then gestured for Malfoy to sit.

"You said I had to listen, Theo." Hermione quirked a brow at the dark haired wizard. "You didn't say for how long."

"Don't go, Hermione." Theo leaned forward. "Hear us out. Please."

"Fine." She plucked her drink up from the table and took a deep pull on the straw. She watched them watching her with avid interest and blushed again.

"I invited you here because..." Theo ran his hand through his hair. "Damn this is hard."

Hermione blinked at him. Calm, cool, and collected Theodore Nott looked anything but. She glanced toward Draco and saw his jaw begin to work.

"He wants to convince you that what we are going to propose is the right thing." Draco rolled his eyes. "He thinks you're a Ravenclaw or something. Put enough empirical evidence in front of you and you will go along. I don't buy into that. You aren't so easily swayed. Being righteous is for Ravenclaws with their empirical truths and for Hufflepuffs with Utilitarian delusions. Gryffindors and Slytherins both see the greys. We live in the greys."

"The ends sometimes do justify the means." Hermione tilted her head and watched as Draco grabbed Theo's hand. "I fought in a war. I'm well aware that reality and ideology are different things."

Draco nodded at her respectfully, and she returned it. They'd faced each other over wands often enough that this meant something. She felt some of her tension ease. Whatever was behind this invitation wasn't meant to insult her.

"I love Theo. He's a better person than I am. He's generous and annoyingly correct most of the time. I'll do anything to stay with him. Do you understand?"

Hermione blinked. His passionate diatribe didn't really give her anything to understand, but she nodded her head anyway. It seemed like the thing to do.

"You didn't actually say anything, Draco." Theo smirked. "Well, nothing beyond the obvious."

"Fine." Draco looked directly at her. She could see the magic in the sudden mercurial shine of his eyes. "Let us be your new elf thing. Reform us. Use our money for good causes. Languish in our libraries. Help us stay together."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Hermione cocked her head. "I am not a counselor."

"We don't need counseling." Theo smiled wide and genuine.

"We need a wife." Draco smirked.

Hermione stiffened. She licked her lips. Part of her wanted to flee and part of her wanted to scream. Both seemed weak, so she sat still.

"He's being a bit blunt, but we do want to court you." Theo grabbed her hand. "I'd like you to consider us."

"You want me to be your beard?" Hermione looked down at the table. Ron and Harry had used her as theirs. She blinked. Perhaps that was all that was meant for her.

"No." Theo stroked his thumb along her wrist. "We want you to be our wife, our very real wife."

"Why?" Hermione chewed on her lower lip again. "I'm not a pureblood, and I'm rather notoriously difficult."

"My mother selected you." Draco leaned forward. "Our families will allow us to marry if we can claim you as our third."

"That's more honesty than I expected." Hermione sat back and pulled her hand from Theo's.

"What would be the purpose of lying? We need you to trust us." Draco shook his head. "If this is going to work, we will have to be very upfront about things much as it chafes."

* * *

Draco stared at Theo as he dried his hair with a towel. He knew that something was plaguing his lover, and he knew Theo was thinking about Granger. They both were. She'd sat with them for over an hour and listened to the logical arguments, but there had been something so lost in her eyes even as she nodded along.

"She asked for time." Draco took a deep breath. "That's not a no, and it's sensible. We couldn't have really hoped for more."

"I know that, but did you see her eyes? She looked so lost." Theo frowned. "Someone has done a job on her. She wasn't her fearsome self."

"She looked lovely, but it was armor. Granger never used to care about her appearance." Draco sighed. "We can help her find her confidence again."

"It's more than that, Draco." Theo licked his lips. "If she's going to be our third, she can't see herself as the breeder. We need to really know her. We need to respect her."

Draco nodded. Respecting her wasn't really a problem for him. They'd been through the war on the front lines. He'd seen her tortured and watched her rise up from it. Seeing Granger again had been oddly nice. The guilt he'd expected to feel was there, but it wasn't overwhelming. He didn't want to use her. She didn't feel like an accoutrement to aid his felicity with Theo. She was real and nervous and adorable. He felt a new form of guilt for seeing her as a means to an end. She was more.

Hermione Granger deserved to be loved for herself.

"I think we need to really court her." Draco licked his lips. "She deserves to be loved. If we can't offer her that, is it fair to trap her in our world?"

Theo turned toward him and blinked slowly. His dark haired lover dragged in a breath before grabbing him and kissing him soundly. Draco trailed his hands up Theo's sides and tangled them in his hair. They could discuss it later.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up early and slipped from the bed. Ginny rolled toward his now empty place and hugged his pillow to her chest. She looked happy, and it tore at him. That expression of bliss made him queasy. He didn't want to live in a world of lies. Grabbing the duvet and covering her helped him through the moment. There simply wasn't a choice.

He headed for the shower as he did every day. He'd been doing it since the war ended. He adjusted the water, not that it took much adjusting to scald his body. It wouldn't make him feel better, but he couldn't resist.

The water sluiced over his body; turning him pink skinned. He followed it with a flannel and scrubbing. He felt the water bite at his raw skin as he rinsed. He worked the healing spells Hermione had taught him and sobbed silently against the tile.

He missed Hermione. Merlin, he missed her hugs and her laughter. He missed her putting him to rights.

He missed her as she had been before the incident. Before she'd walked in on him and Ron fucking, she'd been the warm center of their home. Ron was sure she'd come back, but Harry wasn't sure he wanted that.

He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to find some joy in this post war world. She'd suffered enough for him.

Ron would never have been able to share in her joy. They were dear friends, but Ron didn't love her the right way. She convenient.

She had been perfect for their plans. They would be family and be close without it ever being weird. Harry shook his head. They'd been so bloody selfish.

Her face rose before him, pale and ashen. He saw the shock of it and the quick understanding dash across her face once again in his mind's eye. He felt it flay him as it always did.

Stepping out of the shower, he glanced at the mirror. He appeared as he always had. There was no new scar to mark his body. It would be easier if there was.

The break between her and Ron had been brutal. He'd heard her crying as she packed. She'd had no where to go, but she'd left.

Hermione hadn't abandoned them. She'd just removed her things from their space. Her kind, loving warmth had gone with her. The Hermione that showed up to The Burrow for dinner once a week smiled and joked with everyone but them. She was brittle, but she was keeping their secrets like she always had.

Harry grabbed his clothes and headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Ron and Ginny both liked large meals. It was easy enough to cook for them, but he missed sipping tea with Hermione as they talked over the morning paper. She used to read him tidbits from it while he cooked. Merlin, he missed that.

He didn't glance at the paper. It wasn't any fun without her there. He yanked out the pans and set about his work.

* * *

Hermione stared at Draco. He looked perfect with her paper under his arm and an odd, slightly awkward smile plastered on his face. He quirked a brow and she stepped back from her door to let him in.

She blinked and realized that they hadn't even exchanged words.

"I'm not the one that will bring you flowers." Draco grinned at her as she focused on him. "I haven't any idea what you'd want anyway."

"I like peonies." Hermione blinked again. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know you asked for time, but I am not gifted with patience. That's Theo again." Draco grinned at her. There was something wild in it that reminded her briefly of Sirius.

"So, you decided one night was all the time allowed?" She raised a brow and used her best intimidating stare.

"You're adorable." Draco met her gaze and that smile grew a bit. "You only know the worst of me, Granger. I want you to know there's more before you make your decision. I know it might seem ridiculous, but I was hoping if I got here before you put up all your defenses, you might give me a chance."

"So, you're here to win me over?" Hermione sank her teeth into her lower lip.

"Well, yes and no." Draco looked flummoxed as he began to pace. "I'm here to let you know this isn't just about keeping Theo. I think your rather remarkable all by your lovely self. I put all our cards on the table yesterday, but it's wrong to rush this. It's wrong to make this about my relationship with Theo."

Hermione quit listening as Draco paced and spewed out so much nonsense that she couldn't help but smile. This was not the cruel boy or the lost young man. Draco had turned himself into an interesting man. He was intelligent and awkward, and she wanted to sit and listen to him prattle on about things for hours. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Do you want to have brunch with me?" She tilted her head toward the kitchen. "I was just going to throw something together."

"Can I do anything to help?" Draco smiled. "I warn you, I am relatively useless in the kitchen."

"Are you useful anywhere?" Hermione grinned and set him to squeezing oranges for their juice. "How long before Theo figures out you're here? Should I make enough for three?"

* * *

Lucius Malfoy glared down the long table at his wife. She took dainty bites of her breakfast and continued to ignore him. She'd grown quite used to ignoring him over the years. He'd led their family to the brink of disaster.

It was time for her to repair the damage his blundering had caused.

"She met with them, Narcissa." Lucius slapped his palm down onto the cherry wood table.

"I am aware." She smiled up at her husband and blinked slowly. "This only works if they attempt it, Dear. They will be far more tractable when they fail."

She watched Lucius through her lashes. He was nodding. The poor dear was simply off his game.

She looked down at her copy of the paper and smiled. Her plan was proceeding with good speed. She ran her finger along the image of her little dragon. The picture glanced her way and smiled.

* * *

Theo was ready to strangle Draco as he approached Hermione's flat. His lover was wonderful in so many ways, but he wasn't used to respecting boundaries. Hermione was probably ready to kill him for invading her space. There was every chance he'd destroyed their chances by rushing.

He heard the laughter, sweet and feminine joined by Draco's gruff chuckle and felt something warm and deep unfurl inside him. The door opened before he could knock and Draco dragged him into the flat. The place was small, but it was warm and cozy. An orange monstrosity of feline genetics eyed him from its place by the fire.

He was yanked away from the main room and plopped down in a sturdy chair at the kitchen table. Draco and Hermione floated over dishes of food and some orange beverage too light to be pumpkin juice.

"Hermione made the food, but I helped." Draco grinned at him.

"He made the orange juice." Hermione smiled gently as she poured them each a cup of tea. "Brunch seemed the thing."

Theo managed a nod and sat back in his chair. His companions were arguing over some inconsequential article in the morning paper. Draco squeezed his hand absently and Hermione pushed his plate a bit closer to him. He looked down at his plate and smiled at the mountain of food.

He took a bite and watched as the two of them argued and laughed. He didn't care for heavy morning meals. He especially hated eggs. He took another bite of his omelette and smiled. This was the best meal of his life.

* * *

Ron stared down at the picture of Hermione. The article speculated that Malfoy and Nott were trying to lure her into joining their business. It made sense. She was too bloody damn brilliant to waste her mind in some Ministry position, but working with Slytherins seemed like a bad way to go.

He understood she was upset about walking in on him with Harry. He understood that she needed time to wrap her mind around the changes in all of their relationships. He knew her well enough to figure that out, but waiting on her to get it sorted was starting to wear on him.

He wanted to get his life settled. Indulging her dramatic side was taking time. He rubbed his chin and considered how best to move her along.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo stared off into space. He couldn't focus. It was a supposedly normal day in a supposedly normal world, but his brain was stuck revisiting yesterday.

The brunch had been successful. They'd managed to convey their true interest and answer some questions for her. The food had been fantastic. The easy laughter and intelligent banter had fired his desire. It had been a wonderful day. Hermione blushed prettily and kissed both their cheeks when they left, but he was worried.

He was worried because he wanted her. He hadn't thought about having a third in any real sense. Imagining having to share Draco was better than imagining Draco married and living somewhere else. It was a simple choice, but Hermione was no means to an end. She was sonnets, laughter, and a warm fire rolled into one wonderful being. He snorted at his own absurdity. Hermione Granger was so much more than that, but he liked the dramatic energy of it. Sonnets, laughter, and a warm fire.

"You may need a new secretary." Hermione smirked and looked over her shoulder. "I think I broke this one."

Theo blinked.

He couldn't think of a response.

"She's slow on the draw." Hermione closed the door. "As a last defense, she's a loss."

"Narcissa found her." Theo swallowed. "I doubt she thought we needed a last line of defense."

"Ah." Hermione nodded. "A different kind of defense. Why must you Slytherins always be so bloody complicated?"

"A different kind of defense?" Theo cocked his head.

"Don't play innocent with me." Hermione planted her hands on her hips. "Your secretary is your beard. She's a higher class version of most boys' dream assistant."

Theo tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. A chuckle broke free. When Hermione rolled her eyes, he guffawed like a braying donkey. She giggled, and they both dissolved into a fit of humor.

When the laughter faded, he examined her. She was in her work clothes. They were boring and drab. They didn't suit her at all.

"So, why are you here instead of your office?" Theo watched her cheeks flush red.

"Ron has been around all morning." She moves her hands oddly before crossing her arms over her abdomen protectively. "He keeps pushing me. I'm trapped there. I can't lose my temper, and I can't deal with him as I'd like."

Theo considered the situation. He didn't want to rush in and try to fix her problems as that seemed presumptuous. She seemed to feel trapped, and he did have an option for her.

"Do you like working at the Ministry?" He straightened the papers on his desk and watched her. She was obviously stymied.

"It isn't what I had hoped." Hermione sighed and settled onto the arm of the chair across from his desk. "I put in a great amount of effort, but nothing changes. The bureaucracy of it all is exhausting."

"Come work with us as a partner." He smiled at her and let his enthusiasm show. "We could use your mind and it gives us plenty of cover to date if you want to deny it later."

"I wouldn't do that." She slid from the arm of the chair into the seat. "It's not right, but if this doesn't work, we would be stuck."

"Still friends." Theo stood and stepped around his desk. "Draco and I would still be your friends."

"It doesn't matter. I can't step into a partnership. I don't have the galleons." She blushed.

"We don't need money." He waved his hand dismissively. "Your brain would be an asset though. Worth the partnership and more."

She sat quietly as she considered the offer. The conflict was there for all to see but so was the longing. Theo held his breath and waited for her response.

"We will need to get a new secretary." Hermione smirked up at him. "I want to pick the person."

"Done." Theo grinned. It was a small concession after all. Hermione would never hire a person that wasn't capable of doing the work.

* * *

"She quit a perfectly acceptable job to work with snakes." Ron waved his arms around in odd squiggly motions. "And she didn't bother to tell either of us."

Harry ducked his head and pretended to clean his glasses. Ron would launch into orbit if he saw how happy the news made him.

"It's bloody mental." Ron snarled. "She must be imperiused."

"She can throw it off." Harry managed not to smirk.

"Malfoy and Nott probably found some dark artifact to control her with." Ron stalked by him again. "We should go to Kings."

"With no evidence?" Harry shook his head. "He'd hex us for sheer stupidity, and there's Hermione to consider. She wouldn't care for us dragging people into this."

"She's the one that's completely mental." Ron rolled his eyes. "You have to see that."

Harry stared at Ron and wondered if they'd all lost the plot. There was something not quite quidditch about their lives, and he had no idea how to fix it. He was glad Hermione was free of it all. He wanted her to be happy.

* * *

Draco stared at his new secretary with bemusement. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back shielding him from the vibrant clash of her robes. Small bells sounded with each movement she made, but he couldn't find the source of the sound. He watched closely as she sorted through their files and tapped her bare feet on the carpet which appeared to have sprouted flowers.

"Hello, Draco." She spoke to him though she hadn't turned to see him. "Theo told me to straighten out the files. Your last secretary didn't know much about organization."

"That's a pity." Draco managed a smile as Luna Lovegood turned toward him with her own wide smile. He resisted the urge to ask about her filing system. It didn't seem likely that he would understand it.

"You'd best hurry up to your office." She grabbed another file. "Hermione has a thing about work. She's very schedule oriented. She needs them to keep her from chasing every thought to its conclusion. When you think as much as she does that could take a very long time."

"Yes." Draco nodded and backed toward his office. He didn't feel like turning his back on Lovegood.

"You have luncheon with your mother and father today." The blonde called out to him. "Your mother owled. She is quite insistent that you be on time. I suppose you could discuss the relative nature of time with her then. Should we really attempt to force a variable thing into a strict structure?"

She turned back to the filing and started to hum a pretty little song. Draco darted into his office and took a deep breath. Everything was as he had left it. He rolled his shoulders and stepped into the room only to jump when the door opened behind him.

"Luna told me you'd arrived." Hermione smiled at him and he relaxed his grip on his wand. She didn't need to know she had frightened him.

"Your father didn't last five minutes against her this morning." Hermione's eyes lit with amusement. "He wanted to see me, but he had no appointment and can one make an appointment when there is only now?"

"She managed to send my father running?" Draco blinked.

"He fled." Hermione smiled. "I'm not ready to deal with any work related issues yet. I'm trying to get up to speed with everything this company does."

"It's not that complicated." Draco frowned.

"You have three main divisions. Potions, Adaptive Technologies, and what can best be described as a hodgepodge mess." She frowned down at her papers, and he wanted to kiss away the small crease that formed on her forehead.

"We wanted to work on those things, but other than finding some research teams, we haven't made much headway." Draco sighed. "It needs direction and attention. Theo's got his hands full with adapting different muggle technology to work with magic, and potions keeps us afloat, but that mess needs you. A lot of that is cutting edge work, but I simply can't focus on it. Theo tries, but science and magic don't always play nice."

"I'm going to take over managing it." Hermione smirked. "It suits me, so you can stop trying to maneuver me. Theo told me to do what I wanted, but you manage potions."

"And it does keep the galleons coming in." Draco smirked. "I agree with Theo. Those projects have long term potential. If any one of those teams make a breakthrough, we will see huge returns. It's yours, now. Enjoy."

Hermione nodded, and he could see her slipping away into her own thoughts. He didn't want to lose out to research. He grabbed her hand and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Come to lunch with me?"

"Don't you have plans with your mother?" Hermione blinked at him.

"I do, but I can cancel." Draco smiled as he warmed to the idea.

"Why don't I just join you?" Hermione smiled. "Some of these research groups could use other sources of funding, and your mother knows the various charities that might help better than anyone."

Draco blinked.

"Theo should come, too." Hermione stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Have Luna remind us when it's time."

She was gone before he could even voice an agreement. He touched his cheek and smiled. Then, like a bludger to the gut, he realized he had to talk with Luna again.


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa watched them all arrive for luncheon. She'd expected only Draco. It seemed a bit early in the game for them to be working as a unit. Hermione was probably behind it. Brash Gryffindor. She sighed.

"Impetuous youth, it is good to see you." She rose slightly to receive her son's buss to her cheek which he dutifully surrendered. "I see you have brought guests."

"My business partners, Mother." Draco inclined his head. "I believe you are acquainted with Miss. Granger and Mr. Nott."

Narcissa smiled at the pair and nodded her head slightly. It was too much fun watching them to drag her eyes away. There was an awkwardness about how they moved as a group. It would be a joy to watch them all grow into the sleek predators they were meant to be.

"I do believe I have met Mr. Nott a time or two. He did scamper through the garden naked at one time. I believe you boys were not yet two." Narcissa smirked as both boys blushed.

"It is a delight to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy." Theo bowed with perfect form. He really was a dear child.

"I think it's wonderful that you've taken on Miss. Granger as a partner." She smiled and glanced between Theo and Draco before turning to smile fully at Hermione. "I'm sure Theo and Draco will treat you with the respect you deserve, Miss. Granger."

"They are both quite wonderful." Hermione blushed. "And you should be calling me Hermione. After all the work we did together to design a class for Muggleborns, formalities seem a bit unnecessary."

"Of course, dear." Narcissa smiled. "You must call me Narcissa, Hermione."

They settled into their seats and the conversation flowed easily between them. The boys looked slightly panicked as they watched on. It was too amusing. They spoke of inconsequential things. It wasn't as if they were planning world domination. The food arrived and the conversation slowed, but that was also a delight. The meal drew to a close, and Narcissa hid her smirk as both men tried to help Hermione from her chair. The awkwardness of it was a special delight.

"Don't let this dear girl work too hard." Narcissa looked pointedly between the boys before turning to Hermione. "And don't be afraid to crack the whip with them. They are well used to my doing so."

Hermione blushed deeply again.

"Such a delight." Narcissa smiled and patted Draco's cheek. Her beautiful boy had a beautiful future ahead of him. She'd let Lucius do the paterfamilias thing, and he had failed. She tilted her head and pretended to flick some dust from her son's robes. She wouldn't fail him.

* * *

Ron stared at Luna as she hummed and danced around with files in her hands. She was still as loony as ever. Her clothing was improved, but the song was annoyingly repetitive. She hummed and danced in the same odd syncopation, and he hated it.

He was tired of being ignored. Watching her file papers was boring. She wasn't being the least bit helpful, and he couldn't figure out how to get her on his side.

"You should go before they get back." Luna smiled at him with that wide smile that had always made him uncomfortable. "The wrackspurts don't help you express yourself well. You need to think about what you should say and how you should say it."

"I'm here to knock some sense into Hermione. Neither of you should be here with the snakes." Ron glared around the office. "What kind of person puts this many plants inside?"

"I do." Luna smiled at the seven foot variegated sansevieria. The purple and green leaves reached up toward the glass roof. "The natural light in this room is wonderful for the magical varieties."

"Magical varieties of what?" Ron snarled.

"What are you growing?"

"Snake grass." Luna grinned wide and stroked her fingers along a single blade like leaf. "It seemed apropos."

"You really are looney. I should never have let Hermione be friends with you." Ron planted his hands on her desk. "Let the snakes deal with you. I'm taking Hermione out of here."

"No." Hermione's voice was clear and clipped as it echoed in the large room. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Ronald."

"Mione, you can't want to be here." Ron managed not to roll his eyes. "These snakes have done something to you. We'll get you sorted at the Ministry."

"Get me sorted?" Hermione's voice dropped, and her hair sparked with stray magic.

Ron took a step back and bumped into the desk. He couldn't think of anything to placate Hermione. His confidence faltered as she stepped forward. The snakes moved to the sides. The chess player in him was well aware that he'd lost this game.

"When you realize that they're just using you, you'd best hope I haven't replaced you." Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll let you come to your senses. Pity you aren't smart enough to know a good thing when it's looking you right in the face."

He brushed past her as he left. No one bid him adieu or acknowledged his leaving. The two Slytherins watched him though. He felt their gazes on his skin like curse fire.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and let her excess magic flow through her before using it to transfigure the boring office furniture in their waiting area to club chairs and a chesterfield couch. The tables twisted and reformed into dark wood that gleamed in the light. She let her breath out slowly. It was infinitely better to use her rage induced magic to improve something than to destroy it. She flicked her fingers and the plain area rug became a lovely Aubusson.

"I think that might be too nice for a waiting area." Theo stepped next to her. "People won't want to leave."

"You just want to steal it for your study." Draco walked over and flopped down onto the couch. "It's comfortable, too."

"A nice painting on the wall and a few more plants will set the mood perfectly." Luna came out from behind her desk. "We want a modern twist on the pureblood classics. I think a muggle artist would be best. A Picasso from the blue period?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "A Modigliani."

"I think a Miró would be fantastic." Theo grinned and surveyed the wall. "Or a Kandinsky?"

"Why don't we get one of each? One for each office and one for this far too fancy waiting room?" Draco smirked. "Then we can shift them around when we want to look at something new. I'll see what's available."

Hermione blinked as he headed up the stairs towards their offices. He had changed so much, but at his core he was still very much a Malfoy. Spoiled rotten and wonderful in turns.

"If you want any say in what he buys, you'd best get up there." Luna pushed Hermione and Theo on the shoulders. "He's impetuous."

Hermione grabbed Theo's hand and dragged him up the stairs. He didn't protest or try to shake her off. She grinned back at him, and he squeezed her fingers.

"He does these things." Theo shook his head as he caught up to her. "If you say you want something around him, there's a good chance it will show up."

"Good to know." Hermione nodded. "Does this only hold true with material things?"

"No." Theo grinned. "He actually went to classes to learn how to give a perfect massage. Ask him for a foot rub and let him go wild."

Hermione giggles as they strolled down the hallway to Draco's office with their hands clasped and swinging between them.

* * *

Lucius frowned at his wife as she hummed. She was busily arranging flowers. He examined the bouquet and tried to understand why this particular task took such effort. He knew better than to ask. Some things were simply beyond him.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to throw a party to welcome Miss Granger into the business?" Narcissa glanced up from her flowers to smile at him. "They would be able to see how different she is from the young ladies of our acquaintance."

"I suppose." Lucius frowned. "Do we have to invite her usual crowd?"

"It would be rude not to do so." Narcissa smirked. "Imagine how uncomfortable our son will be with Potter in attendance."

Lucius smirked and imagined his son's rage. Narcissa stepped back from the table and he admired her work. She always knew how to make things work the way she wanted.


End file.
